


“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [24]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Boys In Love, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 21:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11975460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	“Hey, I’m with you, okay? Always.”

It had been 150 years since the Magnus and Alec drew their first Alliance rune on each other. Magnus could still feel the burning pain that made it’s self know at that touch of Alec’s stele, the dark red burn that slowly faded to black. Alec on the other hand didn’t even flinch, the dark lines marking his skin with an easy glide leaving behind the new-found rune. 

It was this rune that Alec was silently touching when Magnus came in the front door his arms filled with shopping. 

“Honey! I’m home!” Magnus yelled with a laugh, but his face fell when I saw Alec sitting on the lounge the book he was reading thrown aside. 

“Sweetheart?” he asked, dropping his bags at the front door. Alec jumped his hand reaching for his stele, but he relaxed when he saw it was his husband. 

“Magnus. How long have you been standing there?” he said leaning forward to pick up the fallen book and placing it on the coffee table. 

“Long enough to know that something is wrong. Is it the rune? Do we need to reapply it again?” Magnus said with confusion, looking down at his own rune. Normally he would notice the rune fade and know that it was time to reapply it, but it was still perfectly black and standing out against his skin. 

“No, I don’t think so” Alec replied, looking at his own rune stroking the lines again. “I was just thinking and...” but he stopped talking and looked out the window. Magnus reached over and cupped his cheek.

“Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?” he asked using this thumb to wipe away the tear that fell down Alec’s cheek. 

“I was just thinking that I wonder what happens if you die? Does the rune disappear like mine and Jace’s or will it fade over time and I will have to live without you for a time?” Alec could feel himself starting to panic, his breathing came in rough pants and his vision started to fade. He could hear Magnus yelling his name, but all he could focus on was the sound of his blood rushing in his ears. 

“Alec!, I need you to breathe! Hey, I’m with you, okay. Always. Look at me.” Magnus pulled Alec to his chest, “Copy my breathing.. in and out. In and out. That’s it.” 

Alec lent his head on Magnus shoulder and felt his breathing slowing down into it’s normal pace. His hands where still shaking as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, his fingers digging into his husband shirt and not letting go. 

“I need you with me, I can't...” he tried, but Magnus cut him off. 

“I know, but you can’t think like that.” Magnus said, pushing Alec away so he could look at him. “Nothing is going to happen to me and if it does then...then you will have to face that alone. But know this Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane, I will be waiting for you. I’ll be right there waiting for you to fall into my arms again.” Alec sobbed pulling Magnus into his arms, whispering sweet I loves you into the other mans ear.


End file.
